


It's Not What You Think

by Aeiouna



Series: Sheith Month 2018 [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Sheith Month 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 13:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15220037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Aeiouna
Summary: Written forSheith MonthDay 7: Clones(Ugh so late *kri kri*)





	It's Not What You Think

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Sheith Month](https://sheithmonth.tumblr.com/post/172312094063/vld-sheith-month-july-2018-basic-rules-for) Day 7: Clones
> 
> (Ugh so late *kri kri*)

_"Fuck, Shiro!" Keith called out into the room, his voice echoing on the walls. His hand tangled itself in Shiro's hair, long and unkempt from being missing so long. It was a good look for him, Keith mused._

_Shiro quickened his pace, leaning down to kiss where Keith's neck met his..._

Keith shot up awake, panting and with tears suddenly in his eyes. He should have known, he should have known. He looked around to his surroundings. He was in the Black Lion, his mother sleeping a few feet away and…

He felt a body snuggle up close to him, a pair of eyes open up next to him. "Keith?"

"Shiro," Keith wanted to pull away. He felt... dirty. He felt dirty and not worthy of Shiro's love or affection.

_Keith's breath shuddered as he came between them. "S-shiro," he panted._

_Shiro planted a kiss to his forehead. "So good, Keith. So good for me."_

"Keith, talk to me," Shiro sat up and pulled Keith closer, "I'm here for you baby."

Keith finally broke down sobbing, letting the tears that were welling in his eyes fall, face buried in Shiro's chest. "I... I cheated on you, Shiro! With... with _him_!" He choked out another sob before continuing, "I just... I just thought he was… and I wanted so badly for... I should have known."

Shiro pulled him away to look into his eyes. "Keith, listen to me. I can't fault you for anything you did with my imposter. He had you convinced he was me. He had you _all_ convinced he was me. That was his _job_."

Shiro moved to speak again, when someone cleared their throat, causing them both to look up. "You two look like you need a moment, so I'm gonna go for a walk with the wolf." Krolia told them before exiting the lion, Keith's wolf right behind her.

Keith buried his head in his hands, embarrassed. His nervous breakdown had woken up his mom, and now she knew he was sexually active.

Shiro took the sudden privacy to pry Keith's face from his hands and kiss him. "Keith."

"Shiro?" Keith gasped after Shiro had pulled away.

Shiro laid him back down, hovering over him. "Shh… just let me love you." He placed a few kisses along Keith's bare chest as he hooked his fingers into Keith's boxers from under the covers and slid them off.

Keith still felt a little off about being intimate with Shiro, like Shiro should be disgusted by him. Lord knew Keith was disgusted at himself.

Shiro tried to quell Keith's fears by slipping the head of Keith's cock in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head.

_Maybe he's just tired, Keith mused, noting the way Shiro wasn't using his tongue while sucking him off. He always used his tongue._

Keith's eyes shot open, and he tensed up. Shiro noted the tenseness and rubbed his hip with his hand as he continued to suck on his cock. Shiro knew that always calmed him down.

Keith's hand went right for Shiro's hair, tangling in the forelock and pulling slightly. "Fuck, Shiro!"

Shiro pulled up for a moment, "That's it babe. I've got you." He went back to what he was doing.

"Shiro," Keith moaned again, the only word he was able to say, "Shiro. Shiro!"

"You know what to call me when we're intimate, Keith. I let it slide the first time but I wanna hear it now," Shiro moaned around him.

For a moment, Keith had forgotten all about that. Until Shiro said it just now. That should have been another clue. The clone... he never... he was pulled from his thoughts by Shiro gently raking his teeth along his shaft. And that's when he remembered. "T-Takashi!"

"That's better," Shiro cooed, "I want things back the way they were. Before all of this. I want us comfortable together. I love you, Keith."

"I... ah!" he could feel his orgasm nearing, "I love you too, Takashi!" And with Shiro's name, his real name, on lips that last time, he spilled into Shiro's awaiting mouth, Shiro swallowing it all.

Keith pulled Shiro up, wanting to hold him close and never let him go. "Thank you."

"For?"

"Everything."


End file.
